


skinned, left to dry.

by pissyellowcrocs



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Repression, Torture, enemies to lovers to enemies to back to lovers again, ill update tags when i can think of something good to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissyellowcrocs/pseuds/pissyellowcrocs
Summary: sometimes, the best solace is found in someone you hate.
Relationships: DocBlight, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Talbot Grimes | The Blight
Kudos: 5





	1. paralyzed ;

Herman was not a forgiving man, nor was he keen on being humiliated. 

Overpowered, overtaken, bound and injected - once, twice, again, his body screamed an agonizing plea for rest, as flesh and muscle melted and congealed from the bone to which they were bound. Time wasn’t tangible in any of the Entity’s realms, but seconds felt like months as he acutely felt his own organs liquify and churn into something that would ooze out through his pores. As he finds his way back to his own personal corner of hell, reminiscent of his home, but not quite, his throat is raw from screaming, and there’s the pungent taste of metal on his tongue. It was as if his own blood had betrayed him, boiling and stabbing at his nerves, desperate for escape.

No tears were shed, but he is more than weakened, and braces himself against the closest wall, cool and soothing against his injuries. Every breath he took was uniquely laborious, stings his lungs and makes him wish, for the first time in a long time, for death. But he knew better - that the Entity would deem him _unfit to serve_ in this state, and would eventually suture his wounds. It was only a matter of how long it would be until it noticed - until he was _needed_. 

He could very barely think, but the thoughts that did manage to graze past his conscious mind were those filled with blood and splintered bones, burnt flesh and retribution. Usually, the urge for violence was embedded somewhere within him, stirring further alive when placed in trial, but now, it licked at his insides like a vile flame, desperate to dig fingertips into the flesh of the man - the _thing_ who had done this to him. 

And although Herman was not a forgiving man, he was a _patient_ one. 


	2. retribution ;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an eye for an eye is acceptable, but it'd be much better of one of the two ended up dead.

Some time passes before they encounter each other yet again by mistake, almost completely by chance. The fog that hid the depths of the forests and littered the edges of the realms killers dwelled in was not dissimilar to rapids; as soon as one entered, you were at the mercy of the push and pull of the wind, only to appear wherever it willed you to be. 

The sound of wood clacking against linoleum lingered throughout the long hallways of a building that was thoroughly unfamiliar to Talbot, clinical, blinding lights forcing him to shield his eyes with his hand. It smelled clean, the scent of chemicals hanging in the air, thick and very nearly suffocating. Without any urgency to act or hunt, he had the opportunity to really feel the way his joints ached as he moved, how uncomfortable simply _being_ had become.

Weary, but still curious, he isn’t given very long to consider his surroundings, feeling the phantom weight of eyes blaze a hole into his shoulder. Talbot turns slow, and recognition takes a few seconds to register. It was _him_ ; but he was fixed, for the most part. He was _better_ ; someone had undone his work. Talbot could still barely make out the subtle orange seams on the other’s face and arms, that were the only indication that something had happened at all. It was only now that Talbot truly got the opportunity to size the Doctor up for what he was - _tall._ Taller than he was, built more, had something dangerous that lingered behind lidless eyes that made him want to squirm.

" _Doctor_ ," a quiet initial warning, broken voice teetering somewhere between a snarl and a warning. He was at a disadvantage, somewhere foreign, escape routes unknown to him. Static crackled between Herman's fingers; the angry, loud zapping of electricity expressing what he could not with his own face. His eyes, wide open, burnt as they always did, and he took another step closer. A clench of his hand, a wave of electricity, and Talbot freezes in place, feels a thousand painful needles in his skin jolt him stiff. 

"Doctor - _listen_ , I -" and Talbot can't swallow enough pride to apologize; he _wasn't_ sorry, what he did was necessary; barely an evil at all. Justifiable self-preservation, nothing more. And yet his voice cracks, betraying him, even as he swung his cane at the looming figure, the wood being easily taken from his weaker gasp, splintered in half.

"Doctor, be _reasonable_." 

Talbot has found himself backed into a corner, and the cement of the brick against his back irritates his skin. Herman toes further toward him, leans in close, _far too close_. Talbot feels slime and drool hit his legs, and he reflexively lifts one of his hands to protect himself. The other's fingers moved idly in sync, tips tinged with threatening sparks.

"Doctor _Carter_.", his quiet reply.

If someone was in Lery's Memorial Hospital with them at that moment, they would have recognized a new, much closer set of screams, and a distinct lack of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @horrorbled + tumblr is @goreconcepts. i'm salvaging these two's relationship one step at a time.


End file.
